The Sassy Lovi and the Oblivious Antonio
by EllaJokea
Summary: Just a simple Spamano one-shot.


Spamano Oneshot

One flower was all that he wanted. Just one. One to show he only loved one person. One to show his one heart. One for his one soul. And one to show that he was always alone. The fact was, he couldn't trust anyone. Not his brother and not the man he loved. Sure he felt bad for not being able to trust the man he loved, but what could he do. His trust had been betrayed by so many that he had already given up so many times.

On the morning of a beautiful spring day, was when everything I knew changed. I woke up and did my regular routine. Wake up, shower, change clothes, eat breakfast, brush teeth, grab jacket and wallet and keys, walk out the door. Same thing every day, or so I thought.

I was walking down the side walk to the park just a couple blocks from his place, lost in thought, when I walked straight into someone and started to fall backwards. "Ah-!" Was all I said before a strong arm grabbed my arm and pulled me into an embrace.

"Hey watch where you're going bastardo-"

I stopped midsentence realizing who was holding me. I tried to push away and blushed, biting my lip and turning away from the man.

"Lovino? Are you okay? Why did you push away?"

"N-no reason, Antonio."

Antonio. The very man I loved but didn't have the guts to tell.

"Are you sure? Lovi? You're blushing!"

Antonio Fernández. The Spanish man I had known for a while.

"Si, I'm sure. What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I was coming to see you. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today?"

Antonio Fernández Carriedo. The man I wish I could stop lying to.

"Today? Well I-I guess…I mean I was just heading to the park but if there's someplace you want to go instead we can go."

"The park? That's actually a great idea! Let's go there!"

The Spanish man took my hand and practically dragged me to the park. Along the way I was able to catch up and walked hand in hand with him to the park. I tried to act like it was a normal thing to walk around hand in hand with my crush but that was hard. As we arrived at the park, Antonio let go of my hand and stretched before turning around and smiling his big lovable smile at me.

"So what do you want to do Lovi?"  
"Um you're asking me? I guess just walk around…for a bit and then get lunch somewhere…"

"Perfect!"

"Really?"

"Of course! I told you I'm spending the day with you!"

"Right…Almost forgot…"

Antonio took my hand and we walked around the park for about an hour or so before we ended up at a nice little café. We ate lunch there and then spent some time just walking around the city. Before we knew it, night had come and I was a little tired and hungry. I looked up at Antonio.

"Um…Antonio? What are we doing for dinner?"

"Oh, I figured we'd have a picnic at the private park."

"Hm…okay…but don't you need to get food?"

"Already taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see…"

Antonio took my hand once again and led me to the park. On the way I couldn't help but walk behind him a little bit. I had questions to ask him, but none left my lips. I just couldn't bring myself to ask him anything, especially about how he felt about me. As the questions continued to rush through my head, I didn't really realize that we had stopped until I heard his voice.

"We're here, Lovi."

That was all I heard before snapping back to reality and looking at the sight in front of us. There just a few feet away, was a nicely laid red picnic blanket beside a large tree with a medium sized basket on the blanket. Plates laid out with food already, as well as two glasses and a bottle of wine. Above though, was even more amazing. Above the picnic were lights hanging from the two trees that shone as bright as the moon or even brighter. It was a magical sight and one I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of.

Realizing I had been staring for a bit too long, I looked over at Antonio. "You did all this?" His only response was, "Yes. I did it for you. I know how much you love being under the stars at night, so I made plans to set up a picnic right here for you. Smart idea if I do say so myself. Now come on and let's eat." He pulled me along and we sat down at on the blanket. Barely able to decide what to try first, I just began with whatever my eyes set on first.

As we ate, I couldn't help but why he would do all this for me. I mean, me of all people. All I ever was to him was mean…but of course we had our moments when I wasn't and he held me and calmed me down… What if he did like me? And so my thoughts ran wild again. I had to stop overthinking things soon or else this would turn into something that I wouldn't know how to deal with. But as one question stayed in my mind, I let it and then let it leave my lips. I put my food down when I was done eating and spoke softly.

"Why would you do all this for me?" My eyes nowhere near his. I heard movement and felt my chin being directed up to look into his eyes.

"Because I love you more than you've realized yet. And for once I mean as a lover." His voice calming, soothing, soft. Everything I had known that calms me during everything. I couldn't take it. I slapped his hand away and got up from my place, turning around and running off. I wasn't ready to face how I felt about him. There was no way I could. He had to be lying to me.

I ran off through the park and down the hill to the dock. Once my feet hit the dock, I sighed and walked down to the very end. That's where my boat was. I could easily escape him and everything if I needed to. But then I'd have to come back sooner or later. I was a nation. I couldn't run from everything. Sighing as I reached the end of the dock, I sat down on the edge and let my feet hang above the water. Looking out and seeing the moon on the water. It soothed me and that's all I could think about.

Time went by, how long is beyond me. However long it was, I don't care. All I care about was that moments later, I heard someone walking on the dock. Whoever it was, I didn't care. That is, I didn't until they sat down beside me and wrapped their arms around me. I couldn't help but rest my head on their shoulder. A few tears escaping my eyes and betraying me. That soft, calming voice coming back.

"Lovi. Did you have to run? I'm sorry if I upset you with my words, but I couldn't hold back anymore…I understand if you don't feel the same."

My voice sounded almost like a whisper, if that, when I spoke to him.

"I didn't know what else to do…I-It's just that I feel the same and wasn't sure if you'd ever return how I felt. So when you confessed, I didn't know how to take it…that's why I ran."

It was silent between us for a little bit. Almost too silent, except for our breathing and the sounds of the ocean. I wanted the silence to end. So I ended it.

"Antonio? Te amo, mio amore." My own confession to him. What I didn't expect were his next words.

"Ti amo, mi amor Lovi~" His voice soft and that's all I needed. I closed my eyes and we stayed like that for as long as we wanted to. That's all that mattered.


End file.
